Love of JG
by bsitw
Summary: It's just your average relationship story
1. First feelings

February 27th, 2010, today was the day we were eagerly waiting for. We were both so anxious but yet filled with so much excitement. Today was the day where I, and J finally had the opportunity to have a one on one today together. My journey started at the train station, it's a 20 minutes train ride to J's town, but those 20 minutes were much longer than your average 20 minutes, it felt like forever I was on that train. The funny thing about J is that, she doesn't have a phone, which may have been why it felt like such a long time. I was so desperate to see her; I was like a puppy waiting for its owner mixed with the day of exam results.

After those 20 minutes I arrived in her town. The station was crowded and I went to wait outside for her. I thought she may have been running late because she wasn't there, I was stressed because she didn't have a phone, and I didn't know if I was being turned down, so I checked her Facebook profile on my phone to see if she was online. Her last post was 13 minutes ago, which really made me panic, I had no idea whereabouts she lived, could she have forgotten? I wouldn't have thought so.. I thought I'd check inside for her, and suddenly.. There she was.. Sat down inside waiting. My heart skipped a beat. This girl is the girl who made me feel butterflies in my belly; she was the one who made me feel like I was someone. For the past month or so, J made me feel special.

"Hey" we greeted each other, most likely with a hug. God, I was so shaky, but I'd met her a few times before, and we're both crazy. Nothing could have gone wrong. We both wanted each other's company, I knew how she made me feel and she knew how I made her feel. It was bliss. We were in a big town, with a big shopping area, but we went to the park. Before we made our way down to Victoria Park we purchased a bra, a large bra that wouldn't have fit any of us, but we bought it, actually, J bought it. We used it as a harness to keep us together, and then we snapped it on a fence. It was such a perfect action though. We sat on a bench in the park, J sat there with one leg on the bench and I sat next to her, and we spoke, we were so fluent together at that moment, and there was a tree in front of us, it became quite a significant tree to us; I named it the teabag tree as it looked as if it had teabags in it. Another factor that made it perfect was the daffodils that grew in the soil. After some time sat there we began to walk aimlessly around the park, we would hug our way across the road, so tightly, was this what love is? Because I really liked it. And she did too. We found another bench, which became significant; we had a routine building up. We sat there and spoke again, about us, about the way we made each other feel. Before we met up she said to me "If you tell me that you were joking about the butterflies, I will slap you.". She brought the subject up, I panicked, I knew how she made me feel but it was just on the spot, she asked me if I was joking and I said I was, because I wanted to see if she would actually slap me, and she didn't, but I could see the hurt in her eyes and she said to me that she was too. Then I told her I was joking, but I meant that I was joking about her not giving me butterflies, when really she did, she gave me an invasion. At this point it was around lunchtime, 12 O'clock plus most likely, and we were hungry. I knew this Italian restaurant that was affordable, so, we got up and made our way there, I was so happy to be able to take her somewhere where we could just sit and chat, and it felt so good to just be able to have her for the day!

So, we're at the restaurant, the people who work there are friendly, and there's a waitress with a large mouth. We sat there and observed the menu, deciding which pizza to share. To share.. It's so magnificent to have something with her, just anything to have a connection there was enough for me to be happy. We chose the restaurant's special pizza, and for drinks, tap water. We sat opposite each other, brushing our feet against each other from across the table, talking, about anything, our friends, how we met, just anything. Our pizza arrived; we began to eat; still brushing our feet against each other. When we did that one of us would look up with a coy smile. We were just two teenagers in love. With the condensation of our water we wrote each other messages, I love you's, etc.

Now, I forgot to mention, J came back from Germany, and she promised me a bar of Milka, and she gave me that bar of Milka. And it was so damn delicious. Just like the giver.

The day progressed and we went to another place that became significant to us. It was Homebase. We spent hours in their lift. It was one of those that you could control with a joystick-like thing, we stopped just before the first floor and she would look through the gap of the door to see what was happening. And I would tip toe to try and see what was going on. We laughed at the people who stopped and walked past, the shoes; it was just so amusing to us. And then we stopped and the lights went out and we hugged. Not a rubbish short hug that means nothing, they were long, adoring and tranquil, we hugged for countless minutes, and the sexiest it would have got was a peck on the cheek, and I wanted more, I wanted her to explore me, I wanted her to just take me and make me hers.

"Can I give you a hickey?" J asked me softly. My eyes grew big and I said yes. I wanted her to do anything to me; the tiniest touch was just pure ecstasy.

She pressed her lips against my neck and sucked, it tickled, I wasn't used to this, but I liked it. I was so proud of my new hickey, I had a mark that she gave me, on me for a week, what could have been more faultless? I just wanted anything to be close to her. After that though, we continued hugging in the lift, she put more pressure onto me gradually, it was so wonderful though.

Another thing I remember is going to the car park. Now, before we met, it was always the one place where I imagined us to kiss at. Well, not necessarily in the car park, but around that area, where there were fences from where the new shopping centre was being built.

We ran down right to the bottom of the car park, level -3. We found ourselves sitting under the stairwell. It was almost time for me to leave though. We hugged more, that moment under the stairwell was precious. J's hugs are immense, so much emotion went through me during those hugging sessions, I knew this was the girl who was going to make me very happy. And I knew I was something to her, because she cried when I had to leave, I wanted to spend more time with her. Each time I leave I think to myself.. "If I could stop time right now, I would. I want to freeze and live in this moment forever."

I had to go. J walked me to the train station and we pecked goodbye. The train journey went by so quickly, I didn't even listen to music to help time go by, I just reminisced on our special day, I was incredibly happy, and it was all because of J. That's when the world became G and J. Everything else began to diminish whilst we began to rise on top. And it was great.


	2. I'll kiss you if you do it again

March 6th, 2010. It was that Saturday. That time, 9:44, that's the time I got my train to J's town. I arrived at 10:10 and she was there waiting. The train journey, felt like an eternity again, but it took me to J, so it's worth it. We started to walk through the town and into that same park; we sat on the same bench, following our routine. We spoke, looked at the tree; I recalled it being the teabag tree. We got up from that bench and moved to the next, on the way we hugged, and continued hugging until we crossed the road into the next section of the park. We sat on our bench, and spoke again. This time I brought along some old diary entries for us to burn with my lighter, it was a grey clipper. Unfortunately my lighter had no gas so burning my diary just did not work out. Instead we ripped the entries into tiny pieces, another activity we did together. When we ripped the paper we threw it on the ground, which did indeed leave a great mess, and a lady who was wearing a red hat approached us and said, "You better clean that up."

Our response, "oh we will.."

Of course we didn't clean it up. And that woman was a new memory for us; we called her 'Lady in red', just like the song.

After our messy bench time we decided to migrate to our new restaurant, it was around lunchtime again, and our favourite offer was on.

Entering the restaurant was always difficult for us, firstly we never knew if it was open or not because usually we're there on a few minutes before it actually opens. And secondly, we take it in turns to enter, and that's always a struggle because we push each other to enter first.

This week we sat downstairs, our table was wobbly and so was my chair. We looked at the menu, and chose the restaurants special pizza, again. And to drink, tap water. I remember, J was wearing a blue and white pinstriped shirt. She was too adorable. We wrote to each other cute messages with the condensation of our tap water, more I love you's, initials, etc. At one point J asked if she could kiss me on the cheek, and I said she could; so she got up out of her chair and planted a soft kiss onto my cheek. It was so endearing.

After our meal we walked around town again, and went to Homebase! When we were in Homebase we walked straight to our lift, got in and just elevated upwards, and stopped so that J could see through the gap between the door and floor without having to go on tiptoes, but I would still have to go on my toes.

Again we laughed as we watched people, we noticed there was a pin, which was there the Saturday before. J turned to me, embraced me, pressed herself against my body, and we hugged for God knows how long, and again, the sexiest it got was a kiss on the cheek, but that was such a perfect thing, nothing was rushed, we were yearning for each others touch and the rarity of a kiss was such a delight. I remember, being in that lift, just chewing on J's scarf. There was a lot of things going on between me and her scarves actually..

At about 4 o'clock we left Homebase, and searched around town for a while, the week before I saw this Michael Jackson book in a shop and I put off buying it, but this week I gave in and purchased two, one for me and one for a friend.

The books were kind of big and heavy and I had to carry them around in a carrier bag so it wasn't too comfortable, but J offered to carry them for me until I would leave to go home.

As we continued to walk around town, time went on and we found ourselves sat in McDonalds after another cute session in our significant car park, where more cuddling commenced. In McDonalds, J said to me "If you do that again I will kiss you!" obviously I must have done something somewhat cheeky, but then I did it again anyway, because I had wanted J's kiss for a long time now, in the end she never kissed me, which I was devastated about, and it was that time for me to leave.

We pecked goodbye at the train station and went our separate ways to our abodes. I was sat on the train and then I realised.. I had forgotten the books! So I was soon to message her on facebook, because yeah, J doesn't own a phone, and facebook is the only way I could message her, and my message said "Awwh man! I forgot the books! Next Saturday BABE. :D xx" and J replied with "oh damn it BABE ? NEXT SATURDAYYYY ? WOOOO ! SEXYY .. YU DUHH SEXY :)"

So that was it, next Saturday I would go back to see her.

Oh and to collect the books, but c'mon, what was more important?


End file.
